


The Bridge

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Fragments - Alternate Universe short stories [2]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Romance, Shipping, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: A short Ambassador Fluff story which is no longer "canon to my fanon" because of what happens in the official Wakfu manga. It is now considered alternate universe material.Alys and Joris travel to Emrub to meet up with the Eliatrope children and Baltazar.





	1. Chapter 1

“All the names, genders and ages need to be registered.”

Her voice echoed down the winding staircase after the entrance to the bazaar’s basement was opened and she was allowed to head down first. The large bag she carried rustled and jingled with her descent down the stairs, filled with blank papers, parchments, several quills, thin books and full ink jars. 

“It sounds like quite a task. A long task.”

Alys glanced back to Joris with a warm smile, the master accompanying her into the basement after he heard her request to see her Dofus and let her into his home and the secret area below the shop. “It has to be done… There are so many children,” she sighed,” and some of the Council want exact or truthful numbers for any plans they may have for the future, or an allegiance.” 

To go to Emrub... It scared and excited her. The suggestion to record the existence of her people was made by the Cra matriarch after the Eliatrope children came up in a discussion and Alys took the suggestion to heart. It had been on her mind ever since and after a lot of debating, reconsidering and planning, she decided to make the attempt to travel to Emrub and register all the children. What she needed to make the attempt successful was her Dofus, and it was therefore she arrived unannounced at the bazaar this day and was guided by Joris into the basement.

Luis was generous enough to light any lanterns without being asked to after the couple arrived downstairs and they sought out the haven bag which Joris had chosen as the inconspicuous hiding place of the Eliatrope’s Dofus, soon enough climbing into it to enter the small pocket dimension.

The short ambassador had mulled over Alys’ plan in his head while he followed her into the basement and haven bag, and though he wanted to show and give her his full support, a few things didn’t exactly make sense. “Emrub is in a different dimension. How do you plan on getting there?”

It was a good question… The female Eliatrope lifted the heavy bag from her shoulder as she stared into the furnished contents of the haven bag, the pedestal, two lit braziers and a bench standing further away from the ladder she stood by. “That’s where the gamble comes in,” she weakly smirked, not sounding all too convinced by her own words,” Baltazar once told me that he, and the children, are aware of what happens in the World of Twelve. He should know by now that I wish to enter Emrub. Hopefully…”

“What if he doesn’t?”

She lightly shrugged to not get swept up in the sudden spiking of her nerves and insecurity, saying quietly while she made her way over to the altar-like pedestal,” then at least I tried…” There was nothing more she could do, other than try. She truly hoped that her plan would work and the old dragon could assist her with creating an entrance to the dimension which cut the orphans from this world. For that, however, she needed something extremely precious to her.

The brown egg reflected her approaching appearance as it stood in its holder on the pedestal, still and gleaming in the light of the flames. The dragon whelp within lay dormant, aware but also unaware of the world and time which passed by since the dragon heroically lost his life. The Umber Dofus was kept safe by the Bontarian master for the last few years, often visited by Alys so she could be reunited with her other half whenever she felt the need for it.

“Baudouin…” Her smile grew a little, both saddened and relieved to gaze upon the Dofus she once shared with her brother, before she lifted it from its holder and hugged it against her chest. “Are you resting well?” she whispered while she tenderly handled the egg and caressed the smooth surface of brown and gold, knowing she wouldn’t receive an answer in return. She liked to think he could hear her however.

Joris remained by the ladder to watch Alys’ reunion with her brother, keeping himself in the background. It was sad to think he wouldn’t get to meet the dragon, at least not as long as Alys was alive. He rather not have it come to pass all too soon, though. He rose his gaze when Alys turned to him, the look in her eyes gentle while there was a hint of mild reluctance.

“Are you certain the haven bag completely conceals the Dofus’ presence?”

“It has for all these years.” He couldn’t help but frown a little at her question. Why the sudden worry? 

He witnessed her deeply exhale after she stood silent in thought before she sat herself down on the floor and held the Umber Dofus in both her hands, peering at her reflection visible in the shell. She appeared to be thinking about something while focusing on the faint shape of the dragon whelp within the Dofus before saying and glancing back over a shoulder,” this may take a long while, Joris... You don’t have to stay.”

“I want to,” Joris said as he came closer, crossing the small space to enter the warm glow of the lit braziers which illuminated the inside of the haven bag that kept the dragon egg safe and hidden. He lightly touched her shoulders after he stood in front her and leaned forth to press his lips against the wheat colored bangs which hid her forehead, speaking softly,” I don’t think you‘ll have to time to say goodbye when Baltazar responds to your calling. I rather be here if it truly works, and see you off properly.”

Alys smiled to him after he leaned back and their eyes met, the appreciation she felt for him flaring up by his presence. “Why don’t you come with me? See the children, meet Baltazar?... keep me company,” she whispered back while holding the Dofus invitingly in between them and awaited his answer. She heard him faintly chuckle after she suggested for him to keep her company, though it wasn’t mocking in tone. He sounded amused, for was his company truly needed if there were hundreds of children present to fill his place? “We’ll be gone for but a day... or two. Maybe more,” she tried and guessed, hoping she could persuade him.

“I am not certain if I’ll be welcome. It is an Eliatrope sanctuary, Alys… it is not my place.”

“But it is... No matter where we go, your place will always be at my side, as is mine by yours… The children are not judgmental or prejudiced and neither is Baltazar. They’ll understand. But the choice is yours, I won’t force you,” she said as she reached out to cup his cheek and caressed his ebony skin with her thumb before her hand slipped down to his chest,” all I want, is to show you what I am fighting for.”

Joris looked down upon her hand while plucking through his thoughts, before he focused on her face and her warm awaiting smile. “Very well,” he nodded after making up his mind,” if this works, I will join you. Allow me to borrow some parchment and ink so I can leave Atcham and Kerubim a message.”

“Of course.” Her held back excitement was apparent in her voice while she fought the urge to pull the small master against her after he took her hand and affectionately pecked her knuckles. This was a risky request he obliged to. He would wander into unknown territory if Baltazar answered her call… It couldn’t have been an easy decision for him to make with all the responsibilities he had in Bonta, and on such short notice too. “Thank you,” she said as she observed Joris going through her bag to find paper, ink and a quill, before she refocused on her Dofus and tensed up somewhat,” this may give you a strange sensation...”

The blinking of his eyes betrayed the confusion he felt when Alys warned him for experiencing something, uncertain what she was speaking of or what she was up to, until he could feel it tugging on his coat and the paper he laid down on the bench to write on. There was a sudden breeze within the haven bag, like a weak torrent in the usually still air that swirled around the seated Eliatrope and the Dofus she held. He pressed his free hand onto the paper to prevent it from getting blown away while he watched on, witnessing the dragon egg beginning to glow along with Alys’ eyes and the familiar faint markings underneath her skin.

It was then he felt it. A faint crackling of something electrifying in the air. It created a hardly noticeable vibration around them which gave him goosebumps. It was raw power… and it came from Alys and her Dofus. No wonder she asked if the haven bag completely hid the presence of the dragon egg. There was no denying its presence anymore after she fully exposed it, the trance she slipped into connecting her soul with what was a part of her. 

Was this what she meant with gaining Baltazar’s attention, by having the Umber Dofus act like a beacon of energy the dragon could home in on with the aid of the Eliacube? Would it work?

He blinked his stare away to bring his attention to the message he needed to write, quickly scribbling down that he and Alys would be elsewhere and return shortly with the Eliatrope’s Dofus. He hoped the message would be enough to not have either of the Ecaflips worry. If Alys was right about being gone for a few days, then he better make certain that others knew of his absence. 

The torrent of energy continued to swirl through the small space yet it did not increase in strength. It was a steady flow with the glowing Dofus at its center. Though Joris couldn’t help but wonder for how long Alys needed to keep this up as he rose to his feet and folded the parchment that held his message. His eyes stayed observantly on her while he walked with a wide arc around her to not disturb her, before he wrapped and tied the folded piece of paper around a step of the ladder. It should be easy to find for anyone who would enter the haven bag, and he knew that his sons would be sure to check the bag if Luis made them aware of Joris and Alys entering the basement.

A sudden sound caught his attention during the tying of the paper knot, forcing him to turn around to find the source. The inside of the haven bag lit up with a pale light after the familiar sight of a Zaap blocked Alys from his sight, the anomaly rather large in size. He swiftly sidestepped to make certain the female Eliatrope was still present in the bag, though found his lover in a deep trance after peering past the oval shape of the Zaap. He remained cautious and stuck close to the walls to keep his distance while he made his way around the portal and to Alys. He took a moment to observe the glowing anomaly, perhaps two seconds as he knew time was fickle and precious, before he reached out to touch her and rouse her from her trance,” Alys…” 

He retracted his hand from her shoulder when he felt a surge of energy the moment his bare fingers touched her skin, the same kind of feeling he felt several years ago when he touched her Dofus for the very first time. The sudden zap almost made him jump.

The female Eliatrope opened her glowing eyes with a slow blinking before her gaze turned to the small master, the vacant look within the orbs of cyan dispersing as she came to her senses and registered Joris was right beside her and in want of her attention.

“Look,” he said once he knew Alys was aware of her surroundings, nodding towards the portal which had formed,” it worked.”

She stared at the large zaap behind her, puzzled before it dawned upon her that she wasn’t the one who summoned it; this was someone else’s Zaap, hopefully Baltazar’s. “Goddess… we better not linger,” she said as she shuffled up her feet and broke her connection with the brown colored Dofus, the faint glowing markings under her skin fading,” I am not certain for how long it will stay open.”

Joris nodded as he held her bag open for her, motioning with but a nod for her to leave her Dofus within the bag. He slung the leather container over his shoulder after she willingly left the Dofus in his care and caught a glimpse of her grateful smile. She trusted him and he should do the same. “Let us go then.” He felt the excitement; a new adventure awaited, a new place to see and explore. What was Emrub like? Was it like Ecaflipus or Incarnam? She had tried to describe it several times with rough sketches and words alike, but it was difficult to fathom. He held his hand out for her to take before he crossed the short distance to the portal to guide the Eliatrope through, hesitating for a moment before he entered the swirling pool of Wakfu.

Alys squeezed his hand reassuringly when she felt him hesitate in his stride. They were both nervous. It had been a few years since last she saw the many children and old dragon, while for them it may seem like only yesterday… It was an odd thing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she stepped through, feeling the hold Joris had on her hand tighten as the haven bag made way for a long tunnel which they fell through.

“Hold on!” he called out as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her near, not knowing what to expect once they reach the end of the tunnel. It felt like they were floating rather than falling, the familiar swirly pattern passing them swiftly while a blue greenish light came closer; the end of the tunnel. He instinctively drew Alys closer while the look in his eyes hardened, trying to prepare himself for what may come until he caught her broad smile and anticipating expression from the corner of his eyes. It distracted him from being alert until the tunnel vanished and the blue greenish light engulfed them, nearly blinding him.

It felt like the seconds crawled by when he opened his eyes and his vision returned, the first thing he saw being Alys’ back as she stood in front him. He quickly looked down upon his hands after realizing he was no longer holding her, the confusion throwing him off until he took note that the one he had given his love and devotion to was very quiet. “Alys…?”

“We made it...” was her breathless response before she slowly turned to look to Joris and the closing Zaap behind him, a mixture of expressions present on her face,” we’re in Emrub.”


	2. Chapter 2

The dark sky was filled with many stars, the glowing specks accompanied by floating objects of odd proportions, planetoids with peculiar shapes which Joris had never seen before on any star map. This dimension was different from Ecaflipus but then again this was Emrub, home to the Eliatrope children, or the Emrubians, as Alys called them at times when discussing them with other politicians and important figureheads. He may not be unfamiliar with dimensional travel, but he couldn’t have fully prepared himself for this.

He shared the new experience with his lover, someone who should know this dimension inside out if her memories hadn’t been robbed from her. This place was once her home for countless of years, though in the current years it had reduced to being a part of a future she strove to make a reality rather than a place she called home. Bonta was her home now.

Alys quietly took in the sight after her excitement settled and she calmed down a little, though there was no wiping the smile off her face. It had been a few years since last she was here. She expected some form of change, but that was foolish of her. Time didn’t pass here, something she would forget at times as it had become normal for days to turn into night and afternoons shifting into evenings. She had grown accustomed to the World of Twelve and she wasn’t fully certain if that was a good or a bad thing.

“Do you mind if I carry you?”

The question took Joris by surprise, the turn of his head a swift snap-like motion, his surprise and answer lingering on his lips as he watched the female Eliatrope undo her blue veil. His eyes followed the sway of her wavy hair after she shook her head to let the wheat colored strands fall free, her veil resting around her neck like a loose scarf. Her glowing wings, one of the many mysteries of the Eliatrope people, spread the moment they were no long constricted in the small spaces of her headdress, softly crackling with pure energy. He had to gather himself for a moment; it was extremely rare to witness Alys undo her veil outside of places they deemed theirs and safe. Was it a must in this dimension?

The smile she gave him after she caught him staring and too stumped to answer, made him avert his gaze in what she would assume was fluster or shame for getting caught off guard by her question and actions. “I don’t know how far it is to meet Baltazar,” she explained as she lowered herself down to her ankles, adjusted the sling of her bag and crossed her arms over her knees,” traveling by Zaap may not turn out well for you if the journey lasts too long and I rather not take the risk. We therefore have to cross this space in a different way and last time I checked, Dragon, you don’t have wings.”

“No. No, I don’t,” he stated a little bluntly, the reason behind her question becoming apparent as he glanced to the Wakfu which flowed freely from the sides of her head. To carry him, however. How was she even going to…? It wasn’t something she did and he had trouble imagining it; it was an awkward thought which made him uneasy. Not to mention... She could fly? He didn’t know that. Her Wakfu wings never seemed meant for flight to him, no matter how many times he admired them up close and pondered their purpose.

She observed him for a little while, allowing him to set his thoughts in order before she stretched out her hands for him to take, the smile she showed for him reassuring. She gently pulled him closer when he laid a small hand in hers, having to admit to herself that she was nervous, the suggestion she made one she questioned. He was hesitating, it was obvious; there was a mild resistance in his compliance to let her draw him closer after he accepted her gesture. Was the great Master of Bonta embarrassed with his much taller lover carrying him like a child? It was amusing and at the same time it also made her heart meek. His timid and uncertain behavior he tried to hide behind a sense of feigned confidence was adorable in a way, though she understood that he may find the situation humiliating or strange; she would too if she were in his shoes. “I promise I won’t let you fall,” she whispered to him after she wrapped her arms around him, hoping he would trust her.

Joris wasn’t exactly worried about falling when he reluctantly lay an arm around her neck, uncertain of what to do with his other arm. He didn’t understand why this was a problem or why he was inwardly making a big deal out of it, it wasn’t like she hadn’t held him before. He was often in her arms, though picking him up for the sake of carrying him… with his weight completely off solid ground? That was new and he really wasn’t sure about what to think of it. She was always respectful enough to not do such, even in the heat of things. Nobody carried him, unless he was unconscious or too hurt to move… which was exceedingly rare.

His grip on her tightened when Joris felt the ground disappear underneath his feet and her arms clamp tighter around him. She slowly lifted him up when she got to her feet, the urge to flail and squirm himself free almost overwhelming him in an instinctive manner, but he remained stiff in her embrace to not make a fuss. He flinched a little when Alys cupped him with an arm to let his weight rest on it, the quick apology she uttered in response to his reaction leaving them both with a deep blush and averted gazes. He was trying too hard to not sit on her arm, to not burden her with his weight and to not feel foolish, but he didn’t wish to hang from her neck like some bag either. Couldn’t Baltazar have brought them closer to his location? He grumbled in mild annoyance before he too apologized under his breath, the situation not improving; it remained awkward, maybe even increased now that she held him.

“Are you comfortable?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Do you… Do you want me to hold you differently?”

“No. No, this is fine.”

“Are you sure...?”

“I--No.”

The stiff conversation didn’t go by smoothly, bringing forth a new sense of discomfort in an already awkward situation. Alys was already searching for a distraction to not make matters worse, her eyes scanning the surroundings before she fixated on the far horizon, a blush still coloring her cheeks. She didn’t even dare to look Joris’ way, afraid to find a glare or anything else that could taint his usually stoic and strong image for her. It was nice to hold him though… but it still felt extremely strange. She lightly bit her lip at the mixture or feelings before she frowned when a thought prodded itself forward, causing her to shuffle a little in uncertainty. “I have no idea how this works.”

Joris’ eyes widened at the quiet confession, his large eyes turning to Alys in disbelief. Her words were concerning… then again, he should have foreseen it. She never spoke of flying before, so he wasn’t all too surprised to learn she had no idea how to do it. She knew it was possible, however, otherwise she wouldn’t have brought it up; perhaps it was an Eliatrope ability she had yet to rediscover. He had to trust her and also forget the newfound worry about plummeting into the abyss with her if her wings were to fail her. The worry did chase away the embarrassment he felt about being carried… a little. “We can find a different way to traverse this place, if need be.”

Alys weakly shrugged after she glanced at him before tipping her head forward to let her forehead rest against his, denting the hood he wore to feel his skin against her own. He felt warm… he must be blushing still, just like her. A shame she couldn’t see it. “You aren’t heavy, if that is what you worry about.” Her small smile grew a little at the attempt to lighten the mood with a little joke, though she guessed it was one of his many worries. She should get this over with as soon as possible.

She began to walk, leaving behind a faint trail in the teal colored grass. There was no ledge to leap off from, the round planetoid she and Joris found themselves having no abrupt end. The odd gravity of Emrub allowed her to walk across the lush surface without falling off, a strange sensation as it never felt she was upside down, even when she was. It did frustrate her a little… She needed to get her feet off the ground and figure out how to float, like the children did when last she was here. Perhaps it came naturally? Would Emrub’s strange gravity be the key to flight and allow her to mimic the children?

Joris was still uncomfortable and on high alert, the strange surroundings and the fact Alys carried him as she wandered making him tense. He tried to keep himself collected on the outside, but there was no hiding his stiff muscles, not with her holding him. “Careful,” he uttered when he felt her hop, the skip she made unintentionally riling him up a little. What happened after the small jump, though, was something he couldn’t exactly keep his composure in.

He could feel and see himself go higher and such was expected from a jump, but Alys didn’t go back down, her feet not touching the ground to complete the skip. Instead, the tip of her toes inched further away from the grass, her whole body slowly tilting forward while the distance between solid ground and her feet became larger.

“Oh Goddess...” she whimpered as she kicked with her legs in a slight panic and wrapped her arms firmer around Joris, like as if he was her life vest in the strange turn of events. She was no longer touching the ground, but she wasn’t exactly flying either, her wings hardly moving. It was as if she was weightless, like as light as air, the yelp of surprise she let out as she toppled forward and over to then hover audibly mimicking how Joris felt as she kept him in a tight embrace of startle. Hands and fingers were desperately clutching during the floating tumble until Alys hung still in the air, somewhat leaned back and with her legs pulled up while Joris was held against her chest and stomach. There was a moment of catching her breath and blinking the startle away before laughter bubbled up, her nerves easing up. “This feels strange,” she chuckled while they slowly drifted away from the planetoid they arrived upon,” how am I even doing this? I can feel… my Wakfu, it’s doing _something_.”

Joris’ eyes swept around quickly to see if the coast was clear and they weren’t falling to their death after Alys leveled herself, stars visible below and above them. He had to hold onto her, the sense of weightlessness not applying to him now that he was no longer in the gravity field of a planetoid. Her Wakfu must be what kept her afloat, fueled by how this dimension worked, no matter that it was a mystery. Her laughter was soothing and brought some of his confidence back, before he said to her while shifting carefully in her arms,” don’t question it. Focus on your Wakfu, envision where you wish to go and allow yourself to glide. Let it takes its co--”

He tasted her excitement when she smothered him with an impatient kiss, the Eliatrope celebrating the small victory and venting away the tension in her own impulsive way. While he accepted and returned the unexpected token of affection, she was quick to break the kiss with a happy sounding breath before she did what he told her to; focus and let the Wakfu inside her guide her.

It was a wobbly start, but soon enough she slowly glided forward like a dragonfly with invisible wings, aimlessly searching for where she needed to go to find the ones she wished to see while Joris kept one arm wrapped around her neck and let her hands and arms support him. It surprised her how empty and quiet it was, that nobody came to greet her, but the further she ventured into Emrub, signs of life became apparent. There were children here and there on various miniature planets she passed, watching her in awe or confusion before some were curious or courageous enough to go in pursuit of the visitors. 

Joris’ embarrassment returned when he took note of several children chasing after them, the face he pulled not going by unnoticed as Alys sympathetically but softly laughed at his dismay. He tried to keep up appearances when a few of the children caught up with Alys and flew alongside her, the girls and boys waving and audibly greeting Alys before one beckoned for her to follow. It seemed she was expected after all, something she feared wasn’t the case after the quiet start of the journey through Emrub. 

The child, a young teenaged girl, led Alys and Joris towards a massive glowing orb before lowering herself down to a small disk-shaped planetoid with a few peculiar trees adorning its grassy surface. Aside from the trees, there was a gathering of young Eliatropes and among the small sea of their colorful hats sat the ivory scaled elderly dragon Baltazar, patiently awaiting the arrival of the visitors while the children tried to contain themselves. It was quite a sight, one which left Joris in awe. 

Time and time again he heard the numbers and rough estimates, the constant reminders as to what Alys was striving for, and how many children she had taken under wings, but never did it fully dawn to him that the numbers mentioned were massive… until now. He couldn’t quickly count the heads present, there were too many and so he wouldn’t try, but they came to Emrub to register and document each and every single Eliatrope child… This was going to take a while; hopefully she took enough paper and ink with her.

Alys brought herself downwards to follow the girl and finally meet up with Baltazar, stretching her legs to let the soles of her shoes touch the ground, but no graceful landing occurred. She tripped over a cluster of grass, her wings and Wakfu too slow to respond to her desire to stop and propelled her forward. Her wings spread with her distorted expression of startle as Alys tumbled forward before she got stuck in a few rolls, the gasps and laughter sounding from the waiting group a fitting soundtrack to the spectacle.

The rolling came to a stop when Joris swiftly took action and dug his elbow and heels into the soil once his back hit the ground, both his hands holding tightly onto Alys’ shoulders to prevent her from toppling over any further. He stared up at her when they finally came to a stop and took a deep breath of relief before his expression softened a little and he eased up somewhat. Not the greatest ending to a rather successful flight, but it was still better than a steep drop into the abyss.

“I’m sorry,” Alys sputtered in laughter as she hung over the small master and pushed some of her hair back to be able to look at him, smiling from ear to ear while looking a little embarrassed,” I’ll need to work on my landings. Are you alright, Dragon?”

He smiled at her after he weakly smirked before nodding,” yes, and you? Not hurt?”

“Mmh…” she hummed in answer before she lowered herself to get closer to Joris and coyly whispered to him while keeping her thick hair collected at the back of her neck,” it isn’t every day we get to roll through the grass together.”

“We should do it again sometime.”

His playful and bold response made her cheeks fluster with a wave of heat before she chuckled and gave his cheek a quick peck, whispering to him as she pushed herself up,” when nobody’s watching.” Her gaze turned towards the large audience that was intently watching the couple, the gathering consisting out of eager and excited children which began to advance to moment the female Eliatrope looked their way, and a curious looking dragon who slowly followed after the children to greet the two ambassadors, once they survive the hugs and other kinds of welcomes.


	3. Chapter 3

So many hugs. So many faces. To say the children were ecstatic was an understatement. They swarmed the two visitors after they gained their bearings, although the shortest of the two got a little more breathing space as his peculiar appearance and mysterious aura kept most of the children at bay in curiosity or hesitation. The children knew who he was, however, and therefore didn’t treat him as a stranger, but most of their glee and affection were directed at the female Eliatrope seated in the grass, her attempts to greet every single child who came forward appreciated.

She knew only a few by name, names she learned during her last visit to Emrub and it was something which did bother Alys a little while she allowed each and every child to come to her as they pleased. Too much was lost to the Eliacube’s hunger back then, but the knowledge she knew almost every single child still gnawed at her. At least she got a chance to make up for it, the thick stack of papers and rolled up parchments she carried with her holding that purpose; she would register all of them down, all their names, genders and age. A new start for herself and the future.

“It’s Baudouin!”

The name distracted Alys during the reunion, her eyes drawn to the source of the voice. It came from one of the Eliatrope children who were bold and adventurous enough to have a peek in her bag after she placed it in the grass, the golden speckled Dofus held against his chest. The dragon egg was admired with big eyes of awe and agape mouths after the children huddled a little closer to have a better look, the sight leaving Alys with a heavy feeling in her chest as she watched them.

They knew her brother and sounded elated to see him again, even as a slumbering dragon whelp within the egg. She remembered bits and pieces of the day she lost him after he sacrificed himself for the sake of the children, memories she regained through moments of hardship. The memories were inconclusive, broken and sparse, but it was enough to know that his sacrifice was not in vain all those years ago. Their smiles told her all she needed to know.

A small hand on her shoulder drew her out of the wanders through the few regained memories she had of her brother, the dark fingers caressing her skin belonging to someone who filled the hole Baudouin’s departure left behind in her heart and soul. Joris stood beside her, having picked up on her dip in feelings after the Dofus was found and admired. His quiet gesture of comfort soothed her, the small gentle smile she showed to him after she laid her hand across his enough of a reassurance that she was alright. 

“Baltazar, look,” the boy holding the brown and golden Dofus said when the dragon slowly approached,” she brought Baudouin too!” 

The boy pushed forward to make his way over to Baltazar before he held the Dofus out to elderly dragon, an act which only increased the aching in Alys’ chest. Was her brother aware of the love the children had for him? Could he feel it? Could he see or hear them? She hoped he could.

Baltazar reached out with a claw to accept the Dofus, the egg lighting up in his hold as he rested it in his palm. There was a moment of silence during his examination of the Dofus before the look in his eyes became distant with a hint of melancholy, the deep inhale he took making the long tendrils on his nostrils tremble. His eyes closed when he sighed before a smile tugged at the curled corners of his jaws. “A fine reunion,” he said with his wavery voice as he leaned forth to return the Dofus to Alys, his smile remaining kind in tone,” a fine reunion indeed.”

Alys’s eyes grew a little larger at the dragon’s words, tears prickling as emotions built up too quickly. She held the tears at bay when she accepted her Dofus from him and showed a timid smile, the slumbering dragon whelp within as silent as he always was, even among his kin. “It is good to see you again, Baltazar. You and the children,” she said after she rested her Dofus in her lap and placed a hand against Joris’ back,” I hope you don’t mind I brought someone along for this visit.”

The elderly dragon stretched when Alys brought forth Joris’ presence, his chubby appearance growing a little taller and longer before his old aching bones cracked a little and he slumped back down to sit with a hunched back, a tired-sounding grunt leaving him. His glowing eyes observed the small creature standing beside Alys before Joris took a few steps forward to allow for introductions. “The famed Master Jurgen,” the dragon spoke,” Baltazar is pleased to finally meet you in person.”

Joris deeply bowed before the dragon, bringing his head far down to show his respect as he uttered,” the pleasure is mine, honorable Baltazar. Alys told me many things about you; it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance.”

A raspy but warm chuckling sounded, the shoulders of the dragon shaking with the sound. “You weren’t lying when you told Baltazar he is modest and well mannered, child,” Baltazar said while he glanced to Alys, the timid smile she held growing softer in mild amusement to the dragon’s jest,” no need for formalities, young master. You are with family; the children were eager to meet you, and to see Alys again. They’ve been very keen to get to know you after all you’ve done for her and the Eliatrope people. Goddess knows you’ve taken great risks with the path you decided to take.”

“I’ve only done what I believed was best, honorable Baltazar. Nothing more, nothing less.” Gratitude for his actions... He didn’t expect it, even though he was aware the Eliatrope children in Emrub kept track of the World of Twelve’s happenings, specifically Yugo’s. They’d been watching, somehow, a thought which made him a little uneasy and wonder about what and how much they’d seen. They surely knew about certain things when it came to the two ambassadors. Perhaps that was why Alys was a little more open about their relationship and treated him as if they were somewhere more private, like the embassy. It didn’t go past him that she was more physical towards him than usual in public, showing no fear for their secret getting uncovered; it was already known here and there was therefore no need to keep up appearances or to pretend they were platonic friends and colleagues. He would view the children’s and dragon’s gratitude as them giving their blessing for Alys and Joris’ secretive union, rather than question the way they treated him.

Baltazar seemed pleased enough with Joris’ response, the nod he gave the small master one of mutual respect. “And it brought you here, to family. Baltazar apologizes for taking so long to open a portal to Emrub, but the way you used your Dofus as a beacon definitely made it easier,” he said after he directed his attention to Alys,” you and your brother’s bond remains strong, even after all these years.”

“I’m glad,” Alys said, happy to hear the desperate attempt to contact Baltazar had actually worked,” it must have been difficult to create a Zaap into the World of Twelve and a Haven Bag dimension, even with the aid of the Eliacube.” She lingered in her words before she forced herself to speak aloud the follow-up question, not wanting deeply rooted fear to withhold her curiosity. “Where is it…?”

“Somewhere safe,” Baltazar answered truthfully,” we have no true use for its power here and to prevent any mishaps from happening, Baltazar is certain to keep the Eliacube out of the children’s reach and to only use it when absolutely needed, like today. But you didn’t come all the way here to speak of that thing, did you, child?”

“No, I… No,” Alys said a little embarrassed while blindly reaching for her bag to pull it closer, trying to shake off the negative feeling which would always rise whenever the Eliacube crossed her mind,” I came here to register the children. Our current and possible future allies request for more specific numbers whenever the Eliatropes are discussed, especially during discussions about their impending migration to the World of Twelve, while others request proof of the children’s existence. This was the best solution I could find, without having strangers wander into Emrub and cause unrest.”

“Register?” one of the older children asked when Alys began to unpack all she needed and stacked the blank papers she was able to carry with her, the smileful nod she gave as an answer to the question kickstarting the other children and their curiosity. They began to talk over each other, rapid firing questions about the registering program while they came closer. 

“All of us?”

“That’s a lot!”

“What if I don’t like my name...?”

“Is your boyfriend going to register too?”

“I want to be on Alys’ list! Pick me!”

“I don’t get it...”

“Are you going to get married?”

“Oh, I wanna come to the wedding!”

“My name is Neesha!”

Alys and Joris gave each other a sideways glance when the bombardment of questions continued on, the apologetic smile Alys slid her lover’s way holding a nervous edge to it. Perhaps she bit off more than she could chew with this idea, but then again… she and Baltazar were once upon a time the sole caretakers of all these children. She should be able to handle them during this visit. Hopefully the lack of time in this dimension had kept the respect they had for her intact, no matter that she had been absent for almost two decades. 

She beckoned one of the present children forward, a face she recognized and knew the name of, a boy who had been helpful to her even in the distant past. The dark blond haired boy with brown eyes didn’t hesitate to come closer, standing a little over the children as he was one of the older ones to flee into Emrub during the chaotic and dark times of Orgonax’s invasion. “Dionte, can you and the other older children help me with assembling everyone into groups, so it won’t get too crowded?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Dionte nodded and his eyes began to wander to search for others of his age, certainly a few he considered his friends and family,” how many do you want?”

“A few groups at first. Keep them small with around fifty children each. I will go through them one by one, so the waiting groups can do as they please rather than sit around, wait and be bored. But making groups is important; all children need to come forward, now or later. I know this is a lot to ask, but can you do that for me, Dionte?” she asked as she cupped the boy’s cheek and smiled encouragingly at him. He was a naturally born leader, confident too; she learned that very quickly when last they met and she was told in detail about the escape from Orgonax’s rage. Dionte was one of the children she led to safety and from what she heard, he was reliable even then.

Dionte didn’t linger when his task became clear and he nodded in compliance with a puffed up chest, shouting for the other children to form a line or two while waving for his friends so he could gather them off the side and relay the plan of action; he was going to need all the help he could get with this and he was eager to be of assistance. Finally he had something else to do in this place…

Alys frowned when she reached for the stack of papers to begin with organizing everything and her hand bumped into Joris’, the surprise she felt freezing her in the motion. She looked at him with a question burning on her lips, a question she kept to herself when Joris took a piece of paper and sat himself down beside her. The silence between them remained unbroken, even when he took one of the quills from her bag and undid the lid of the ink jar, acting fairly casual while the children continued to chatter. The tip of the quill stained black after he dipped it into the ink, the look in his eyes thoughtful but focused. “You don’t have to, Joris,” she whispered after she finally turned her stare away and gingerly took one of the sheets of paper,” this isn’t your task, but mine.”

“Do you honestly believe I’ll sit here and watch you work for hours on end?” His eyes peered at her from under the rim of his hood, his voice quiet in tone so none of the children could eavesdrop on the grownups talking. “You can’t do all this by yourself, Alys, even if time doesn’t pass here. Your biological clock has adjusted to the World of Twelve, it has instinctive needs and habits. You _will_ grow tired and you _will_ grow hungry, even when these children don’t. They have had the time to adjust themselves to these changes.”

She grimaced as she listened. This wasn’t why she invited Joris along on the journey. She wanted to show him what she was striving for, what her goals were for the future and what kept her going for these past few years. Not to cramp his hand and stain his fingers with ink by writing down who knew how many names. That was something she prepared herself for when she came up with this idea, while he was dragged along at last minute. This was her burden to bear. 

Joris observed his lover and her inner struggle to accept his help before he added,” I came along to support you, and that is what I intend to do. There is no harm in doing this together, and it will make it faster too.”

Alys closed her eyes with the deep inhale of air she took before she released it like a long drawn out sigh, an attempt to calm herself as she was beginning to grow nervous. She shall repay Joris’ selflessness in her own way, once all was said and done. For now, however… The soft poke she gave the side of his nose with the end of her quill made him slightly flinch and his long nose wiggle as he scrunched it in surprise, the faint tickle she gave him a needed distraction in the serious mood which hung between them. She followed the poke with a smooth leaning forward and a kiss against the corner of his mouth, whispering to him before her words were drowned out by the oohing and giggling of the children who witnessed what happened,” thank you, sweet Dragon.”

Her smile grew a little coyer and teasing when Joris seemed a little flustered by the children’s reaction after she sniped him with an affectionate smooch, before she laughed a little under her breath and turned to the children gathered before her. It was time to get started and begin with registering the children of Emrub, wanting to document all of them. Luckily she didn’t need to do this on her own, something she was grateful for.

Baltazar watched on after the couple began their work, at times nudging a few children into the right direction if they would wander off in confusion, distraction or boredom, the plan of the female Eliatrope beginning to take shape, if not a little messy at first. The children were still brimming with excitement, eager to experience something new after the same old Emrub had to offer. He was curious to see how long that excitement would last, for children were children and their attention was known to jump from one place to the next rapidly, but he would try and keep some order while Alys and Joris wrote everything required down.

The lines and gatherings of children hardly dwindled in size as time unknowingly crept by. Because the children were unwavering with their energy and kept getting replaced with new faces, the illusion that no hours passed kept playing with Joris and Alys’ minds. Fatigue would at times rear its head too late, forcing either of the two ambassadors to urge the other to take a well-needed break they rightfully deserved. There were many children whose names needed to be written down… The stack of blank papers did grow thinner while the stack of lists kept on growing; they were making good progress.

He should have taken his gloves off… Joris gazed down upon a hand as he stood off to the side, having a moment to himself after sitting with his back against Alys’ for who knew how long, writing down name after name, after name. His ink-stained fingers and the back of his hand ached, a certain pain he hadn’t experienced in a long time; he strained himself. It may feel like only a few minutes had passed since their arrival to Emrub, but the aching told him otherwise. How these children managed to adapt to the lack of time was beyond him.

“Are you faring well, Master Joris?”

The voice drew Joris’ gaze away from his own hand and to the approaching dragon, soon enough taking the familiar pose of standing with his hands held behind his back while he nodded in answer,” I am, thank you.” 

Baltazar settled himself down in the grass to take a seat beside the small master, their eyes not on each other but on the children who were listening and talking with the female Eliatrope while she took a break. The hustle and bustle had simmered down, the group of children seated before Alys a whole lot smaller than before. Alys looked tired, even from a distance, but she was radiant with smiles while she conversed with the young Eliatropes, seeming to be in her element.

“It is a pity the Eliacube robbed her from her past,” Baltazar said after a while of silence,” be it memories and family. She knew so many of these children by name.”

Joris lowered his gaze somewhat to think about what the dragon said before he tilted his head to look up to Baltazar, keeping his back straight to remain stoic but also respectful in the dragon’s presence. “She may not remember, but she devotes her every day to the future of the children. The Eliacube couldn’t rid her of her care and compassion.” The thoughtful expression he carried on his concealed face grew a little harder with concern before he said with a held back sigh,” she worries.”

A faint smile formed when Baltazar picked up on Joris’ concern for Alys’ well-being, able to guess it must be frustrating for the master to watch from the sidelines while someone he cared for struggled. “You have the children’s gratitude for watching over Alys, and mine. We appreciate what you try to do for her, even when you didn’t succeed. There were times the children begged Baltazar to intervene whenever they believed Alys or Yugo weren’t going to make it, but that is not how things work…” He only interfered once with their fate, but he wouldn’t speak of that moment of weakness, that moment he couldn’t bear the thought of losing one of his people to someone else’s madness and murderous hunger. It was one of the secrets he would carry with him till the end of his days, so nobody would use it as an excuse to use the Eliacube or his own power for personal gain or woes. 

“Agreed.” Joris nodded as he stood behind Baltazar’s words, though changed the subject to not let the atmosphere grow solemn between them,” it is truly remarkable that you are the sole caretaker of these children.”

“It has grown easier,” the dragon muttered with a tired sounding voice,” the children have adapted to their fate here in Emrub. There are some that still struggle with the lack of time, their impatience making them rebellious but they are all too young to find the proper outlet for the frustration. It was worse when we only just arrived here… the denial was strong. Alys and Baltazar had their hands full with bringing balance and harmony to their unrest, and to allow each child to mourn the passing of their parents and family in their own way. Most recovered from the shock, while others uphold the belief their parents are still out there, somewhere… They deny the truth, no matter that we tried to have them see it.”

That was right, there was a massacre centuries ago. The children’s upbeat and intrigued attitudes made him forget that the reason for these Eliatropes to be in Emrub was all to escape annihilation. Every name he wrote down, was the name of an orphan. Joris glanced to his right hand while the realization sunk in, taking in the shapes of the black smudges on his dark skin before he asked,” did Alys bear any of the present children?”

The unexpected question took Baltazar by utter surprise and unintentionally made him chuckle from deep down his belly. Was the master willing to adopt if Alys’ offspring were to be in Emrub, or was he merely curious? “No, she did not, but she was like a mother to many during her time here. She hadn’t had a child of her own during the last few of her lives, too occupied with caring for other people’s children or not having found the right soul to settle down with. There may be a great-grandchild among the masses, but who knows… Too many generations and reincarnations have passed to keep track of it. To her, they are all Eliatrope’s children and she treats them equally. The unfairness of it all is that she outlives most of them… just like Baltazar.”

Immortality was indeed a curse when you are one of the few to possess it. Joris knew the burden all too well and was therefore satisfied with knowing that his lover wouldn’t leave him all too soon, but he also knew that death was inevitable; it would claim her some day, as it would claim him. No Eliatrope, no matter their heritage, was truly immortal. Age would catch up with them someday, though it was more merciful towards the first Eliatropes to come into existence. 

“Alys isn’t one of Goddess Eliatrope’s firstborn, is she?” He knew the answer, but most of what he knew about Alys’ past and Eliatrope history came from someone who was deemed a traitor in the eyes of his own people, having spread lie after lie. Qilby’s words were unreliable and while Phaeris had been able to debunk a few things, he was no longer in their midst. It was therefore Joris believed Baltazar to be a source of information he could trust and also delve into to find some needed answers to questions he asked himself far too many times. 

“She is not, no. Her story has a different beginning from most.”

“Where exactly did her Dofus come from? Who created it if not the Goddess?”

Baltazar smacked his lips thoughtfully, a haze falling over his eyes as he plucked through distant memories. He shook his head, however, brooding a little as he muttered apologetically,” forgive Baltazar, little master, for his memory is spotty. He does not remember as well he did during the earlier generations and periods of his lives, but Baltazar still knows a thing or two.” 

Joris turned himself towards the dragon to show he was listening and appreciative of the attempts made; he wasn’t going to force Baltazar to strain himself with remembering, but he was still curious to hear what he had to say. If it could bring some peace to Alys’ mind and make her more whole, he would be patient and listen.

“This is a story retold over many generations, kept mostly intact by Qilby’s everlasting memory… Still, it holds true,” the old dragon began,” decades after our brothers and sister hatched from their Dofus, and the Great Dragon was no longer at the Goddess’ side, one of us firstborn dragons conjured an egg for someone they deeply admired. But oddly enough, it didn’t solely hold an unborn dragon whelp. No, no… it held a whelp _and_ an infant. It baffled all of us; there was no answer as to how it could have happened, but the more scientific minded of us came to a theory. It seemed some of the residue from the Goddess and Dragon’s unification remained in her firstborn draconic offspring. This residue weakened with time, aging and reincarnation, however, and therefore swiftly lost its power. Only three Dofus of such a strange occurrence were ever unintentionally created, and all three were a firstborn dragon’s very first Dofus. It never happened again once the second generation of our people set in…”

Three peculiar Dofus, standing apart from all the others due to the presence of an Eliatrope within. Joris kneaded his hands as he pondered and rolled the information around in his head. The Dofus he watched over as a faithful guardian was one of the three Dofus Baltazar mentioned, and one Alys hatched from time and time again. But what of the other two…? “If there were three, where are the other two Dofus?”

“Gone… Shattered and turned to dust.” Baltazar sighed deeply with a slumping of his broad shoulders before he brought his large head down to speak solely to Joris. “Because neither the Goddess and Dragon had a hand in the creation of these Dofus, and the residue within us dragons was but a drop from their infinite ocean of divine powers, those three Dofus were weak... brittle. They do not break like some unboiled egg, no, they are sturdy, but they _can_ be broken. One broke eons ago and the other… Baltazar assumes the worst after what happened to this world, for that Dofus was not kept safe, unlike Alys and Baudouin’s Dofus.”

Joris grew a little pale at the revelation of fragile dragon eggs. He had a history with broken Dofus, he knew the stakes and what could happen if a Dofus were to break, but the rule had always been the same; only a Dofus could break another. To learn this wasn’t the case for a Dofus like Alys’, made him wary and more protective. _Turned to dust…_ it would end her completely with no chance of ever returning. It did explain why Alys was weaker than the firstborn Eliatropes and why her lifespan was shorter than theirs, but it frightened him all the same. Would he dare tell her now that he knew about it, or should she remain in ignorant bliss? Would he dare to ask the next question that pressed itself forward if the answers were this foreboding? “I hope you don’t find me intrusive, honorable Baltazar, but do you perhaps remember who the creator of Alys’ Dofus is?”

“I do…”

The silence following those two words unsettled Joris a little. He was wandering into territory which wasn’t his to explore, but he knew Alys wasn’t going to ask about matters she secretly wondered about during this visit and who knew when the next chance would be. Any answer he could get was another puzzle piece he could use to solve the enigma that was the female Eliatrope, the one he considered a soulmate and more. He had to do this.

“It is something that Baltazar has not spoken about for many lives, but he knows... Time has a strange way of numbing the desire for knowledge and answers down, same with family ties. Alys and Baudouin are not direct descendants of their Dofus’ creator, Master Joris, it is not how a Dofus works. And perhaps due to the lack of blood, it was why she and Baudouin eventually stopped asking or searching for the name of their creator, content with the surrogate parents they were given to after each reincarnation. It no longer mattered…” The dragon rested his gaze on the group further away, imagining for a small moment as to what the children were talking and smiling about before he softly sighed and said with a slow nodding,” although the passing of time and the loss of memories weakens any bond, Baltazar has always watched over their growth, lifetime and lifetime again, and he is proud of what they achieved in their lives.”

Joris let his words sink in before he followed the dragon’s gaze towards his beloved, his eyebrows knitting together to form a torn frown and mimic how he emotionally felt. “Will you ever tell her?” he asked, the respect he felt for the ancient creature shifting a little after he learned the truth about the dragon. It was still respect he felt, but there was something more. Pity perhaps, but also a strange kinship he couldn’t fully explain.

“If she asks for it,” Baltazar answered truthfully, though he wasn’t smiling,” if not, then so it is.”

This was Baltazar’s decision and Joris would therefore respect it, even if it didn’t completely sit right with him. He wasn’t going to pry for the reasons behind Baltazar’s silence towards the peculiar twins about their actual heritage, but he understood it was complicated. Family was _always_ complicated, no matter mortal or divine.

“Please continue to watch over her and her brother, Master Joris,” Baltazar said as he rose to a standing and slowly made his way over towards Alys and the children with a lumbering stride, leaving the master to his thoughts,” she needs you more than you realize.”


End file.
